Teh Mysterious Girl Who Rikukun fel in LUVV w
by Emotistic Optimistic
Summary: There's a mysterious new girl who shows up at Destiny Islands in the middle of a fight. There's ALSO a mysterious new girl who shows up at Destiny Island High. Coincidence? I THINK NOT! A fun re-write of one of my awful, awful early fics. RikuXOC Eff yes!


Real quick Author's Note (because every bad fanfic has one)-I'd like to let you guys know that this is one of _my_ stories, back from my days as a wee fangirl with a limited knowledge of writing structure. Obviously, the sarcasm's new, as is proper structure, but I've tried to keep most of my clunky dialogue from years past, along with the storyline. If you'd like, I could post the original at a later time, but...that's signing your death certificate. No joke. It's bad.

So, without furthur ado, we begin...

Sora was laying on his bed, studying for a test. "Meh. Math," he muttered, tossing the book to the floor. He couldn't help but wonder _why_ he was doing math, since he was a video game character and all, and high school has no part in JRPGs.

As he was wondering this, he glanced out his window and noticed something strange. A large section of the island that all the kids hung out at was completely black. Then he remembered that it was ten at night, and there were no lights on said island. He relaxed and went back to wondering whether he was about to be part of a high school drama or not.

Suddenly, his Keyblade Master senses started tingling. He immediately summoned his Keyblade and ran downstairs, nearly tripping over his ungodly huge feet.

"Sora? Where are you going?" his mother asked.

"Umm...over to Riku's," Sora lied, trying to hide his gigantic housekey behind his back and not doing a very good job of it. "We're gonna...uh... study. And definitely not fight anything. At all."

His mother stared at him for a moment, then, in the delightfully oblivious manner that all fic-parents seem to have, she said, "All right, sweetie. Be back before dawn, okay? And don't disappear for a year like you did last time!"

"All right," Sora said as he walked out the door, feeling oh-so-ninja for getting away with his very clever cover-up. He still hadn't told his mom that he was a Keyblade Master. That fact doesn't really advance the storyline, but it's nice to know.

Sora ran over to the docks and jumped into his little boat. "I wonder if Riku and Kairi noticed it, too," he said to himself as he rowed to the island. He didn't really elaborate on what "it" was. Neither did the author.

He leapt out of his boat as he reached the island that was black as an ebony piece of onyx in a sea of tar and saw that-surprise!-a swarm of Heartless were invading. "Not again," he groaned.

"We'll be able to get rid of them this time," Sora heard someone behind him say. He turned around and saw Riku and Kairi, their Keyblades at their sides. Sora nodded quickly, and all three of them started fighting the Heartless around them. It was pretty epic. Riku looked totally hot as he sliced through sad beings who only wanted hearts. And Kairi...well, no one cares about Kairi. One by one, though, they eventually collapsed from exhaustion. (Fighting Heartless is SRS BSNS GUIZ!)

"It's no use. They keep coming," Kairi said, because she's totally a wimp. Just ask any Kingdom Hearts fangirl.

"Then it's time that someone else filled in for you," they heard a calm, sultry, decadent female voice say.

Something came shooting by, taking out a multitude of Heartless. It convienently stopped spinning for a second and revealed that it was...a Keyblade! (But, liek, not like Riku or Sora or Kairi's Keyblades. It's, liek, a mix of all of them, except Kairi's. Because Kairi's stupid and no one likes her.) Then it shot back to its owner, a ravishing girl with glossy black hair like a raven's wing showing under her pure white cloak and bandages running up her arms. The hood of her cloak hid her eyes in shadow, thus making her uber mysterious, but left her nose and mouth visible...y'know, in case you couldn't figure that out. She smiled at the three friends.

"I got your backs," she said.

She sliced easily through the Heartless, destroying ten at a time. It was a serious combat move, worth about 250 XP. In a few moments' time, she delivered the final blow to the last Heartless and ended it at the end. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stared at her. Evidently, this girl was a very experienced Keyblade Mistress, much moreso than them. Especially Kairi.

She walked over and helped each of them to their feet, even Kairi, because that's how kind this mystery girl was.

"What's your name?" Sora asked her, curiosity biting at him like a pack of rabid chihuahuas.

"Can't tell. It's a secret," she replied, voice steeped in mystery.

"Are you from a different world?" Kairi asked. The stranger shook her head.

"Once again, I can't tell. Some things are just supposed to be kept secret," she said, practically oozing mystery from every pore of her body.

"So you can't tell us anything?" Riku asked. The girl nodded.

"Yep. That about sums it up," she said.

"Well, at least we know that there's another Keyblade wielder we can trust," Sora said happily, ignoring the fact that this girl's very existance broke canon to itty-bitty shards.

The girl shouldered her Keyblade in an exceedingly mysterious manner and started walking away. Then, almost as an afterthought, she asked darkly, "Is it really wise to trust me?"

After saying this extremely deep and very MYSTERIOUS thing, she disappeared into the shadows, because she was cool like that, leaving the other three alone and confused.

"You know," Sora said after they had stared at the spot she had disappeared from for a good five minutes. "Something about that girl was a little...mysterious."

"Man, what a night," Sora said, flopping backwards onto the grass in front of the school, because that's where all pretty video game characters go when they aren't fighting unspeakable forces of evil. Naturally.

"I'll say," Kairi said. "Between Heartless and strangers with weird questions, I'm surprised I slept at all."

"Shut up, Kairi," Sora said, because no one likes her.

Riku walked up to the school and noticed his friends. "I see that you two had to come to school, too," he said.

"Did any of us tell our parents that we wield Keyblades and that it's our job to protect the hearts of people and worlds?" Kairi asked.

"Shut up, Kairi," Riku said as he sat down on the grass. "So...did you two spend half the night wondering about that weird girl?" he asked.

Sora and Kairi nodded.

"Yeah, me too. That's why I asked that question," Riku sighed. He looked up and saw a ridiculously pretty girl with sun-bleached silvery blonde hair and silver-gold eyes (I know gold and silver are complete opposites, but just PRETEND!) talking to Selphie. "Huh? Never seen her before," he said quietly to himself, feeling a sort of unnatural force eminating from her.

"Hm?" Sora asked, half-asleep for no particular reason other than sleepy guys are SOOOOOO cute.

"There's a new girl," Riku said, curious about this sensation flooding over him. "Over there. Talking to Selphie."

"Oh," Sora replied. "Selphie must've finally found someone to talk about the stupid paopu fruit fairy tale that I completely believe with," he said, ending his sentence with an awkward preposition. He sat up. "'Oh my gosh! Isn't that _soooo _romantic?'" he imitated, pitching his voice to a high, girly-sounding interval...octave...not interval. Riku laughed.

"As scary as it is to admit this, that was pretty good, Sora," he said. Sora shrugged.

"Meh. It's nothing. Hey, have you noticed how quiet Kairi's been?" he asked.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" Riku asked, because no one likes Kairi.

They turned around and saw Kairi fast asleep behind them. Riku thought about teasing Sora about liking Kairi, but since no one likes Kairi, he didn't. They sat and bantered in a pretty, bishounen, yet totally average American way until the bell rang. Kairi bolted up at the sound.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I won't oversleep again," she said quickly.

"Shut up, Kairi," Sora and Riku said.

With a groan, Sora helped her to her feet. "C'mon, Kairi, let's go."

"Where're we goin'?" she asked tiredly.

"Shut up, Kairi," Sora said.

Kairi had finally had enough; she shoved Sora's shoulder hard enough to dislocate it before disappearing for the rest of the fic. Sora cried in anguish as rain began falling and running down his face and melding with his tears. But since this is a Riku-centric story, we don't really care about him.

Riku was standing in front of the high school, the wind playing with his long, moonlight-silver hair. But his super-hot moment was ruined when someone ran into him from behind.

"Oh! I'm sorry," the person said. Riku turned around and saw the new girl, smiling sheepishly at him. He felt that inexplicable force exhuding from her again.

"I'm sorry. I never pay attention to where I'm going and..." she continued.

"Hey, it's all right," Riku interrupted. He noticed that this girl had a melodious, sultry voice with the slightest hint of mystery. It was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it because that would end the story right now.

The girl smiled again at him and asked, "What's your name?"

"Riku. What's yours?" he asked, trying to out-do the slight mystery she had by coating his words with an extra layer of super-hot-teen-angst.

"Oh, it's stupid," the girl said, looking at the ground. Riku had a sudden urge to say, "Hello, stupid!" but he fought it back because then he wouldn't be uber nice.

"It can't be _that_ bad," he said instead, making sure it was in a comforting way so she would feel comforted. The girl looked up at him with her wide, impossibly colored eyes, looking very comforted; Riku felt he had done his job.

"Lynia," she said softly.

"That's not a stupid name. It's actually...sorta pretty in a completely made up by a pre-teen sorta way," he said. The second tardy bell rang, ruining the moment.

"Uh-oh," Lynia said. "We're gonna be late." She smiled at Riku. "See ya later, Riku!" she cried as she ran off to a hallway that just happened to be there.

"Yeah. Bye," Riku said, feeling a little dazed. He shook his head. _What's wrong with me?_ he thought. _I've never felt this messed up before._ Well, he had, but that was a whole different story. Y'know, he had been consumed by darkness then. It had been pretty lame. Despite the fact that he was supposed to go to class, he quickly ran to his locker, hoping that everything would clear up by the end of the day.

Naturally, nothing cleared up. In fact, through the course of the day, Riku had become even _more_ confused than he had been when Lynia had said goodbye. Of course, he was very prettily confused, but that was beside the point.

After he got home, he walked up to his room and dropped his backpack onto the floor. He wasn't ready to start his homework yet, because no one does homework in High School fics. He had to think first. He fell backwards onto his bed and closed his eyes. This was weird. He had never felt this way before. 

_ Is...is this really love?_ he thought wistfully, ignoring the fact that he had only said about five sentences to Lynia. He couldn't think of any other way to describe this feeling. It was warm, and fluffy, and it made him want to giggle like a twelve-year-old girl. He wouldn't do that, though, because he was 100% man; that's why fic writers always made him seme. But he didn't know how to react. Sure, he had always thought Kairi was kind of cute, but no one likes Kairi, so it didn't really matter.

Riku shook his head again and got back to his other thoughts, which were buzzing around in his head like a bunch of angry freaking hornets. _I guess I wouldn't really know what love is,_ he thought. _I mean, I've never actually been in love with anyone. Maybe it's one of those things that come naturally to a person...like sadness, or happiness. You don't know how exactly you know how to feel, you just do. I'm pretty sure the heart controls it, along with all the other feelings, but...I could be wrong. Can I even love anymore? I've spent a really long time in darkness. Maybe it's affected my heart. _Riku sighed. All these thoughts were overwhelming him; if only he had a beautiful girl near him who could understand him...a slightly chubby girl with bad acne, who could TOTALLY relate to him in every way...

Someone knocked on his door, ruining his moment of yearning. "Come in," he said in an exceedingly melancholy way, sitting up on the bed.

Sora, completely oblivious to Riku's emo-ing, peeked his head in and walked into the room. "Your dad let me in," he said.

"No. You just decided, 'I'm going to break into Riku's house so I could say "Hi."'," Riku said sarcastically.

Sora, the sarcasm flying yards over his head, sat down next to his friend. He decided to cut to the chase and said, "You left school earlier than usual today. What's up?"

"I had some..._contemplating_ to do," Riku said, using a word that just so happened to be in my vocabulary book this week.

"Woah. Big word there. Remember, I'm a year younger than you, therefore I'm in the grade below you, meaning I have not obtained such knowledge. Y'know, despite that I'm fifteen and Japanese," Sora said.

Riku smiled. "Are you sure it's just _one_ grade?" he asked mischievously.

Sora shoved him. "That's not nice," he said tearfully, his voice hinting at the shattered remains that used to be his heart.

"But it's funny," Riku added. Since he sounded so hot saying that, Sora forgave him even though he wasn't in a yaoi sort of mood.

There was a sudden silence between them. It hang heavy in the air like a flying sumo wrestler.

"Y'know what?" Riku asked eventually, his voice dark and oh-so-sexy.

"What?" Sora asked with the innocent tone belonging in shoujo manga.

"You have really big feet," Riku said. (A/N: i laffd dis 4 ages wen i thot fo iT!11!) Sora started laughing.

"You're supposed to be the older, more serious one," Sora said. "Since obviously me and Kairi wouldn't be able to do it. And you just randomly mention that my feet are big?" He was proud of himself; he had managed to say something longer than two sentences.

Riku nodded, grinning like the badass he was...I mean, smiling gently like a wren's first flight. "Yeah. That about sums it up," he said.

They both grew silent again. That was what the stranger had said the night before. That's also an extremely common phrase. But, naturally, when a mysterious female stranger in a white hood says it, it's CLEARLY serious business, and therefore provides plot advancement when said by someone else.

"Do you think she was a Heartless?" Sora asked, telepathically knowing what Riku was thinking. Riku shook his head.

"No. Heartless wouldn't destroy Heartless. There's no worth in that. No hearts."

"Then...maybe she was a Nobody," Sora suggested. Riku again shook his head, his silvery hair fluttering majestically around his face.

"No. I'm not sure why, but she didn't seem to be a Nobody."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, she wasn't a man, nor did she resemble a man. And she seemed pretty straight."

"See? So she's definitely not a Nobody," Riku agreed.

They both thought about this for a while, until Riku's father knocked on the door. "Sora? Your mom wants you to get home," he said through the doorway.

"What!" Sora whispered. "It's Friday! I should be able to stay out longer." Riku looked at his clock.

"Um...Sora. It's ten o'clock," he said. Sora looked at the clock.

"Really? Huh...I guess it makes sense since I came over here at 9:45 at night with the intention of talking to you about deep stuff. Well, I'll see ya tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, see ya," Riku said depressedly, his emoness going from zero to 80 in three words.

When he heard the front door close, he stretched out on his bed and looked at the moon outside his window. "I'll do my homework tomorrow," he said to himself in a very angsty way. His eyes closed and he fell asleep, instantly hitting second-stage R.E.M. and looking very attractive while doing so. He was so deep asleep that he didn't noticed the white-cloaked figure outside his window. This mysterious figure-you'll never guess who it is-gazed longingly at his face for a moment, her eyes beneath the mysterious hood tracing the fine, silvery line of drool falling down his chin with such yearning it could break anyone's heart into a million, trillion pieces. Then she looked away and walked silently into a portal of darkness, looking so gosh-dang mysterious that it hurt.

A/N-well, here's hoping you liked it. I'd think of something witty and Suethor-ish to write here, but I'm a bit out of practice. So...imagine me begging for reviews and announcing how if you flame me, I'll cut you open in your sleep and feast on your tender innards. Or something like that.


End file.
